ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AF75
The AF75 is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2002. It was originally produced in China, but starting in 2016 production has moved to Indonesia. The AF75 features a full-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides with a single Venetian cutaway mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl block position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with chrome covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style bridge on a wooden base, a trapeze tailpiece, a plastic nut, a black pickguard, speed knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AF75's life cycle. For 2008 the VT50 tailpiece was replaced with the VT60. For 2010 the frets were changed from large to medium. For 2011 the speed knobs were replaced with Sure Grip III knobs. For 2015 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Classic Elite pickups and the pearl block inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard material was changed once more, this time to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AF75G and AF75FM are similar models constructed using different wood species. The AF75T is a related model with a vibrato bridge, while the AFS75T has a vibrato bridge and a slimmer body. The AG75 is a related model with a slightly smaller body. The AF71F is a related model with a single floating mini humbucker at the neck. Specifications 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2002–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2002–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2002–2018: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2019: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = AF Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 2002–2009: 20 / large 2010–2020: 20 / medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2002–2018: ART-1 on a wooden base 2018–2019: ART-1 on a blackwood base 2020: Gibraltar Performer on wooden base | stringspace = 10.5mm | tailpiece = 2002–2007: VT50 2008–2020: VT60 | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2014: Ibanez AMH1 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite Mini | control = | output = Mono (side mounted) | inlay = 2002–2014: Pearl block 2015–2020: Acrylic block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = 2002–2010: Speed (black) 2011–2020: Sure Grip III (black) | pg = 3-ply black/white/black }} Images Sources * 2002 Europe Artcore catalog (page 2) * 2005 Japan catalog (page 19) * AF75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived February 2005 * 2007 USA Signature & Artcore catalog (page 14) * 2008 Europe catalog (page 43) * 2009 North America catalog (page 45) * 2010 USA catalog (page 60) * 2014 North America catalog (page 29) * 2015 USA new product book (page 16) * AF75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2017 * 2018 Asia catalog (page 49) * 2019 Japan catalog (page 34) * AF75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AF75 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2002 Category:2002 models Category:New finish in 2003 Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:New finish in 2006 Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:Updated in 2008 Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:New finish in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models